The Winter Olympics meets The Fellowship
by redbutterflies
Summary: Gandalf's spell went wrong, so now the Fellowship is in Salt Lake City. Damn... UPDATED, CHAPTER 5'S OUT!
1. Intro: the Opening Ceremony

The Fellowship's Olympic Winter Games  
  
The setting: We are in the middle of Salt Lake City. The opening Ceremony of the Olympic Games 2002 has just started. Then, suddenly, nine persons appear in a little street, not so far from where the Ceremony is going on. They find themselves behind a lot of persons with strange clothes and sport in the head.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" asks Legolas, the elf.  
"Oh, fuck, my spell must have gone wrong!" shouts Gandalf, our strong and stout Wizard. "You shall not pass!" he adds.  
"'You shall not pass?'" wonders Pippin, the idiotic little hobbit. "Gandalf, there are no Balrogs around."  
"I was just in that mood..." Gandalf answers.  
"I think he took an ale too much," whispers Merry, another of the silly hobbits, to Pippin.  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, please, don't do anything mean to me!" says Merry ironic.  
"But what are we doing here?" asks Legolas again. The damn Olympic Games theme yells over the whole place and the Fellowship listen to it in silence.  
"What a complete idiotic song," says Boromir, the warrior of Gondor. "It is not like the trumpets in Minas Tirith."  
"Then, so what? As you might see, we are not in Minas Tirith now," says Pippin. They all walk nearer to where everything happens, just to hear that the Olympic Games of year 2002 finally are started.  
"What is the Olympic Games?" ask Legolas.  
"Legolas, you wonder too much. Ever thought of a carrier as a philosopher?" answers Gimli, the story's little dwarf.  
"Crap," mutters Gandalf. "My spell has sent us to year 2002, in another world. They call their world "The world", there are only Men here, and now we have come to one of this world's biggest happenings, the Olympic Games."  
"But what is the Olympic Games?" ask Legolas.  
"Philosopher," whispers Gimli.  
"Gimli, have you forgot that we became friends in Rohan?" asks Legolas.  
"Well, the Olympic Games is something that happens every second year. In year 2000 there was a summer Olympic Game, and now there is a winter Olympic Game," says Gandalf, and answers at last at least one of Legolas' questions.  
"You are so wise, Gandalf!" says Samwise, our little garden-loving hobbit. He stands close to Frodo, who has not said a word yet, like Aragorn. Suddenly Aragorn opens his mouth: "We will get home, Gandalf? We must. Arwen is in Middle-Earth."  
"So is Rosie too, Sam," says Pippin.  
"Shit! I must be home before evening, or she and my Gaffer will be afraid!" yells Sam. Some of the people around turn around and look at him. What idiot is that? Say the looks.  
"Well, I think that we will be back in Middle-Earth at the same time as we left, so relax, my dear Sam," says Gandalf and try to calm Sam down. "And now, we are going to check in on that Inn," continues he and points at "Grand Hotel".  
  
"Hello," say Gandalf to the man in the reception at Grand Hotel. "I want room for myself and my fellows here."  
"We will see what we have, but at this time..." says the reception-guy. After a while he has found out that he has one single and four double-rooms to offer.  
"We take them!" says Gandalf.  
"Room 405, 406, 407, 408 and 409," says the reception-guy. "How long will you stay?"  
"Until we disappear," says the old Wizard puzzling, as he always, to the great annoyment of everyone around.  
  
After a freaking big argument in the elevator about whom sleeps where, the Fellowship has decided to give the single room to Gandalf (in case he does some creepy magic while he sleeps). For the double rooms there will be in the pairs Frodo-Sam, Pippin-Merry, Legolas-Gimli and Boromir-Aragorn. Everyone hopes that there are not double beds... (But, there is! Sad... And imagine what will happen there... J)  
  
~ That was first chapter. Maybe not that fun, but it is just because it is tomorrow someone is actually in the Olympics! (Okay, it is Legolas who will do something funny...) ~ 


	2. Legolas and the Biathlon competition

Next morning:  
  
Early in the morning, Gandalf wakes up. He founds out it is clever to wake all the other, so he runs in to Gimli and Legolas.  
"Hello, wake up you silly-heads!" he yell. "Especially you Legolas, who is going to do the biathlon in some hours.  
"What?" says the double bed's left side. "Is Legolas going to do skiing and shooting?"  
"Yes, he is, Gimli," says Gandalf resigned. "In two hours, and that is why I think your friend shall get his cute little ass out from the bed!"  
"How do you know that his ass is cute?" says Gimli, and a beard appears in the quilt. "It is only me that is supposed to see it..."  
"Oh, relax, I just guessed," says Gandalf and pulls Gimli out of the bed after the beard. The dwarf stands on the floor in now just a white boxer with pink elephants (or oliphaunts...) on.  
"Hey, that one was cute, where did you got it?" asks Gandalf and points with his staff on Gimli's boxer.  
"Oh, it was a Christmas present from Legolas. Ask him," answers Gimli.  
"The only problem is that he is asleep. How to wake him?" wonders Gandalf.  
"When is his race starting?" asks Gimli.  
"He is going to be at the area in two hours, so YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" yells Gandalf. Gimli leaps three foot in the air, and scream with a very squeaky voice.  
"Where is the Balrog?" Legolas is appearing in the bed, with his hair lying perfect as always.  
"There are no one, but I am waking you up," says Gandalf.  
"But the time is only 4.30 in the morning!" protests Legolas.  
"Yep, but you are supposed to be at the biathlon area at 7.00, so get your ass out of that bed!" says Gandalf. Legolas leaps out of the bed.  
"Dude... Are you really wearing thongs? Legolas, cover..." screams Gandalf, when the elf is standing on the floor.  
"They look better under my tight trousers," defends Legolas himself.  
"Okay, but why did you bought the one which says 'I'm damn hot'?" asks Gandalf, who had turned the back to Legolas.  
"It was a Christmas present!" shouts Legolas angry  
"Talking about Christmas, where did you bought Gimli's boxer? I would love to have one like them myself!" says Gandalf.  
"Oooooh, I bought it in the Shire, actually," answers Legolas.  
"As I always said, you can learn everything about hobbits in a month, and still get surprised after a hundred years..." says Gandalf and walk out the door to wake up the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
After breakfast (which the hobbits divided in three, to pretend they were home) and map reading (which were given up, that's why) everyone now sits in a cab on their way to the Soldier Hollow. The cab stops, and Gandalf casts a little spell on the driver so they do not have to pay. Clever guy, he is...  
"Gandalf," says Pippin. "Question: Where the hell is Legolas' racing skis and his rifle?"  
"Answer:" said Gandalf and does something with his staff. With a 'pop' a brand new pair of freaking' cool, red racing skis appear in the front of Legolas. "Here is the skis, and no one has EVER said that there is illegal to use bow instead of rifle in this competition... So Legolas, there is the start, and there is the finish." Gandalf points with his staff.  
"So, you mean, I am in this game now?" asks Legolas.  
"Yep," says the Wizard.  
"But..."  
"Never set a question on my decisions. We will win this Olympic Games, oh how we rule...." Gandalf starts to sing.  
"Was there any alcohol at the breakfast table that I missed?" whispers Merry to Pippin.  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, please, don't do anything cruel to me!" says Merry ironic.  
"Okay, good bye everyone, see you in an hour or so, when I am finished," says Legolas and head for the start.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship has found their places at the stands. Pippin and Merry sits and eats hot dogs, Sam has a bucket of pop corn at his knee, Frodo is looking at the grandstands, Aragorn cleans Anduril (his sword, silly!), Boromir sleeps on Aragorn's shoulder...Gimli is saying "This must go well!" Gandalf answers: "It will, if not, I have my staff ready..."  
  
Legolas is standing alone, trying to understand his brand new skis. He understands the point with them, too! (good boy, goooooood boy...) Another biathlon-racer is coming over to him.  
"Hello," says the stranger. "I haven't seen you before. Where are you from?"  
"Hullo," answers Legolas. "I am from Middle-Earth." The other raises eyebrows, but says he knows where it is. "Nice country, eh?"  
"Very," says Legolas, glad to have someone to talk to. He talks with the stranger for a while, but suddenly one of those helpers comes over with a startnumber for Legolas. "The race will start in five minutes. Find your rifle and go to the start line."  
"What rifle do you have?" asks the other skier Legolas.  
"Oh, I am just using this old thing," answers Legolas and points at his bow.  
"Gotta go!" says the other and runs of. Legolas moves to the start line.  
  
With a 'bang' the biathlon is started. Boromir wakes up ("where is the war?"), Aragorn stops to clean Anduril and Gimli is more nervous than ever. Legolas is doing pretty well (he is a smart elf after all) and when they come in to first standing shooting, he is at second last place. But, as we know, Legolas is great at shooting, at he shoots down all the five holes in swich-swach-swuch.   
  
What did they say at the commentator boxes? Let us hear:  
"And there goes the Kenyan, he has five rounds to go, pity... Now is it Legolas Greenleaf... what??? From Middle-Earth who will shoot. This is his first match, although he is 2971, noooo, years old. There must be something wrong here. I will see. But, oh! Legolas Greenleaf has shoot down all the marks, with a ... bow??? And is going on, on a temporary 27th place... Shit, something is not as it should be up here..."  
  
Legolas goes out and, man, that elf is damn good at skiing!! He passes some Russians and Swedes in a downhill slope, and goes in to first lying (?) shoot. Again our hero score in the middle of the bull's eye every time, and runs out on 23rd place. After some fabulous ski running he is at second standing shooting, and as always, every shot is a score. Actually, he runs out from here in 2nd place! Only a Norwegian, Ole Einar Bjoerndalen, is before Legolas... But the Norwegian is nearly a minute before our hero, so that is in the shooting Legolas can beat him. When Legolas comes in to last shoot, Ole Einar Bjoerndalen has shoot down two of his marks. Legolas shoot all the five when Ole Einar Bjoerndalen is doing his third and fourth shot. Legolas goes out, but Ole Einar Bjoerndalen is not very far behind. It is a damn thrilling run to the finish, Soldier Hollow is not breathing, and everything is silence. And they walk in just as the same time!  
  
Gimli has eaten up his nails at the stage, and Gandalf is angry because Legolas didn't suck so he could use a spell. Merry and Pippin is eating their 22nd hot dog, and Anduril has never been so polished before. Boromir has slept a lot on Aragorn's shoulder, except from the finishing part of the race. Frodo and Sam have (unbelievable) concentrated at the game.  
  
The photo from the finish line shows that Legolas was first. That means - he WON!! Gimli runs down and hugs Legolas. Gandalf dances down.  
"Could we order ales instead of hot dogs?" asks Merry to Pippin  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, please, don't do anything mean to me!" says Merry ironic.  
Well, everything is happy, until the premium distribution. Legolas stands on the top, but which flag will they run up? And which national anthem will the band play? Luckily, Aragorn has the banner that Arwen made for him. And even more luckily, Boromir has his horn, and can play a little song on that (he can play "In dreams" from "The breaking of the fellowship" on the soundtrack to the movie, if you were dead interested in it...) So Boromir plays, and Aragorn's banner runs up. The hobbits cheer and dance like they did at Bilbo's Long Expected Party (that means, like headless chickens). Gimli cries in happiness. Gandalf mutters to himself: "It is indeed good they do not know what they are up to tomorrow..."  
  
~ Next chapter will be up soon. Everyone will have a competition... How is the relationship between Gimli and Legolas actually? Are they gay? Will Pippin and Merry get fat? Is Gandalf an alcoholic? Next chapter will show...  
I am sorry if there are wrong grammatical or bad spelling, but English is not my first language. Don't be cruel about my spelling mistakes... Ideas for next chapter are great... And if someone wondered: I do not owe Olympics or The Fellowship. But I DO owe a TV to watch the Olympics, and a copy of LOTR...~ 


	3. Gimli and the Snowboard contest

It's a new and happy morning in the Middle-Earth camp. As the day before, Gandalf runs around like a mad man, yelling "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" through the keyholes to every door he sees. Unfortunately, not only the doors that belongs to the Fellowship. One thing leads to another, so Gandalf opens a door, and inside, he sees a strange sight: A man, with an "I'm Spanish (Though I'm really a German!)"-pyjamas, is taking a shot. Gandalf, doing his normal waking, yells "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" to the guy with the shot. Gandalf notes the room mistake, shouts "Oh crap! Wrong room!" and runs out.   
  
At the breakfast table, Gandalf tells the rest of the Fellowship about this day's activity, which involves Gimli and a snowboard. "Oh no," Gimli shouts, "I am no snowboarder!"  
"Oh, it's pretty easy to be a snowboarder", Pippin says, "you just have to speak like this: Yo! Waz' up in da hood, homie! Oh you mother******!"   
"Where did you learn to talk like that," asks Frodo, "surely not in the Shire?"  
"Oh no, Bergil (Beregond's son, you dumbass, you!) taught me a lot of things when I was hanging around in Minas Tirith." So, in the cab to the snowboard area, Pippin teaches Gimli some snowboard phrases. When they get there, Gimli talks like he was born with a snowboard on his legs, instead of an axe in his hands. Gandalf fixes Gimli a cool Burton snowboard with his genius staff. The extra gear contains shoes and a helm. The problems starts when Gimli realises that his leather outfit, don't match at all with his new, sky blue boots. He throws the helm away, saying: "Only mithril will work in this scary competition, I can use my own." Gandalf raises his eyebrows, thinking, "You are as silly as a hobbit!" but says nothing. Gimli gives Frodo his beloved axe.  
"You promise not to use it, or destroy it?" Gimli says. "I trust you the most…"  
"Hey! What about me?" says Legolas, in disappointed voice. "I thought you trusted me the most?"  
"Of course I do, but then everyone will think that we are gay! And we are not, are we?"  
Legolas murmurs, but is not arguing any further.  
"Gimli! Up to the top of the half-pipe, the competition starts any minute," says Gandalv and pushes the Dwarf.  
"Oh no!" says Merry, "Is my pipe broken in two? Where is the halfs?"  
"You silly Brandybuck!" says Gandalf. "That half-pipe!" He points with his staff, on the half-pipe of snow.  
"Oooooh…" says the two small hobbits.  
  
Well, the game begins, and there, Gimli is about to start. What happens in the commentator box? "Oh, exciting, a new snowboarder! He is Gimli, Gloins son, and from the country of … Middle-Earth? Hmmm, strange… And oh! he is a Dwarf, I daresay… There he goes, up to the top, he's in the air, and does a snacksy little … fall. That wasn't even a 90 I think. He's up again, there, oh! Great! a McTwist! He will get some points for that one… If he hadn't finished with falling, again. Man, he sucks! What else should we expect from a new guy, he is only 259 years old… Misprint here, I guess."  
  
"Merry, wake up! You must see the characters Gimli gets!" says Pippin and pushes Merry, so he nearly falls down from his seat.  
"Did you sleep?" says Gandalf, and sounds like a mother. "You are here to watch Gimli!"  
"Sorry, old fucker! Want a beer?" says Merry. Gandalf nods, and grabs the beer Merry gives him.  
"Oh, they make indeed great beer in this World…" he says when the characters to Gimli's snowboarding are coming up. They suck pretty much, and he will not go further to the finale.  
"I think I must do a spell here," mutters Gandalf. He waves his staff, says the magic words, and "poof", the spell is in action. It is a "make-Gimli-win-this-thing"-spell. Let us see how it works…  
  
By and accident, no one knows how, Gimli is in the finale, even if he should not been there… Gimli is pretty nervous, and keeps on saying: "This cannot go well! I hate Gandalf…" A guy named Daniel (Franck, of course….) walks over to Gimli.  
"It will be okey, homie," he says. "My head is in great pain, and I'll drive as well. Don't hate this Gandalf, is that your ex-girlfriend? "   
"No," says Gimli. "Thanks for the support. Good luck!"  
"Thanks mate," says Daniel, before he spots a nice girl and says: "Oh, schpaa kaebe!" (for those who are not Norwegian, I can inform about that "schpaa kaebe" is Norwegian/Pakistani slang for nice girl). Back to Gimli. He is now doing a much better ride, and gets much better points. I am not going to make this as a long story, so let us just say that Gimli wins the Silver! The Fellowship is screaming and yelling, Gandalf shouts "Gimli, my dear ass, you made it!!!"   
"Was the beer I gave him that strong?" wonders Merry.  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, don't do anything mean to me!" says Merry ironic.  
  
As yesterday, Aragorn's banner goes up, but Boromir is not allowed to play, because Middle-Earth didn't win today. Boromir gets rather grumpy, but cheers when Gimli gets his medal. After a long and exciting day, the Fellowship goes back to their hotel rooms. On the way Sam runs in to a souvenir shop and buys a t-shirt with the print: "My husband went to Salt Lake City, and all I got, was this lousy t-shirt!"  
"It's for Rosie, you know," says Sam to Frodo.  
"Oh, cool," says Frodo.  
  
Then the Fellowship fell asleep after Gimli's snowboard stunt.  
  
~This was third chapter, but there are coming more up as soon as I can write them… There are still a lot of unanswered questions, even I if think I cleared up in the Gimli-Legolas-gay-thing… (They are not. They are only very good friends…) But are Gandalf alcoholic? Will they get home? Thanks to all who review positive things!" ~ 


	4. Aragorn and the Skeleton race

Another of this new and merry mornings. Gandalf is doing his waking as always. He forgets to knock on the door to Boromir and Aragorn, so he comes in to complete ... sleepiness. They are both asleep. But, in the bed Boromir lays, and Aragorn lays and snores on the bathroom floor. Gandalf starts with Aragorn. He has always slept very light, Rangers, you know...  
"Hi! Aragorn! There is a bear right behind you!" yells Gandalf into Aragorn's ear. Before Gandalf can add his usual "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Aragorn is on his feet.  
"Where is the bear?" asks he, before he sees himself in the mirror, and realises that the ONLY thing behind him is a toilet. "Are there a bear in the shower, or what?"  
"No, dumbass, it was just the easiest way to wake you up!" answers Gandalf. "But why in Middle-Earth are you sleeping on the bathroom floor?"  
"Well," says Aragorn and sighs. "Would you share bed with a betrayer? And he does not like that I am the king of Gondor and all that stuff, and that his brother is just my servant, not the Steward, who rules all of Gondor..." (Author's note: Boromir is actually dead. If we were in Middle-Earth. This adventure happens after that Ring-thing...)  
"Oh, I see," nods Gandalf. "Pity. I hoped you would get friends on this trip."  
"Well, we do have some fun together..." says Aragorn and smiles.  
"Tell me more, tell me more," says Gandalf and sounds like the chorus on "Summer Nights" from Grease.  
"We listens through the walls on the neighbours," whispers Aragorn.  
"You listen to Merry and Pippin, and some Russians?" says Gandalf in great surprise. "Man, you are bloody mad..."  
"We are not!"  
"I go and wake Boromir. Wash your hair, you have a competition to win."  
"WHAT?" This was a surprise to Aragorn. "I am the king of Gondor. You cannot set me to do sports!"  
"I do. You have are just going to lay down on something that looks like a pizza tin, and come down the track as fast as you can. Nothing more." Gandalf is calm as ever  
"But, but..." Aragorn is not supposed to finish his sentence, before Gandalf pushes him into the shower.  
"Do not forget to wash your hair!" says Gandalf, before he wakes all the others.  
  
Finally, everyone is one the Utah Olympic Park. Gandalf little pay trick on the cab driver did not work today, so everyone is a bit fagged; they had to run from the very angry driver. He was mad!! Americans, you know... (Sorry all Americans...)  
"Mmm, they makes indeed good hot dogs here," says Pippin to Merry.  
"Great!" says Merry when he is chewing a big bite.  
"Dear Merry," says Frodo very adultly. "How was that 'not-speak-when-you-are-eating-'thing? Heard of that?"  
"Oh, I am sooo sorry," answers Merry ironic, and blows hot dog pieces over Frodo. Meanwhile, Gandalf has found a skeleton board for Aragorn. But, of course, there is a problem here. Aragorn is to FAT. The competitor and his board are not allowed to weigh more than 115 kg. Aragorn is at 120.  
"Well," says Gandalv. "That means you have to let Anduril back with me, and your belt, knife, extra food, herbs, water, the extra knife, your pipe and pipeweed, and all that other Ranger-stuff."  
"NO!" shouts Aragorn. "I cannot leave it!"  
"You shall!" yells Gandalf back.  
"NOT PASS!!!" screams Pippin to finish Gandalf's sentence.  
"What are you, little idiotic hobbit, doing?" says Gandalf.  
"He called you idiotic!" says Merry and drags his sword. "For the Shire!" He runs against Gandalf. Legolas catches him, and raise the Hobbit into the air. Merry waves with his sword and cuts of a wisp of hair from Legolas.  
"Oh no!" says Legolas and drops Merry. He falls down in a snow heap.  
"Okay then," says Aragorn rather grumpy, and gives all his stuff to Gandalf. Now the weight is 110 kg.  
"How do you manage to carry all this in general?" asks Gandalf, but the race is about to start, so Aragorn has to go. I will not say that skeleton is a very difficult sport, all you have to do is to lay on a board and hope you not crash into something, so Aragorn has pretty good chances to win this. Especially with Gandalf's spell on the stand.  
  
Merry and Pippin are testing out new hot dogs (with cheese, taco sauce etc), Sam is thinking of Rosie, Frodo talks with himself ("oh, precious, no..."), Gandalf thinks of spells he might use if Aragorn makes a fool of himself, Boromir wants to go home and Gimli and Legolas are having a little girl-chat, and snicker for themselves.  
And Aragorn is lying on his board, all alone. And now - it is even his turn. He walks over to the start and lies down; ready to push on the ice to get speed. He starts to, and the time is going. He is down in not that much time, but let us now go inside Aragorn's head to listen to his thoughts. "Oh, I do hate Gandalf right now. This is an evil game. I do not see anything, aaaah, a bend, I got to lean to this...no, the other side. Well, I will not be nice to Gandalf after this. I am a king; he cannot set me up to, lean to the right, no left! things like this. Was that the finish? Cool."  
After another turn, it ends like this, with Aragorn on the top of the rostrum. Boromir is very happy to play again; he is easy to make happy. Merry and Pippin have found their favourite hot dog (with cheese, bacon, mustard and taco sauce), Frodo is still doing Gollum, Sam is in Rosie-land, Gandalf is a bit grumpy because he was not allowed to use any spells today, and Gimli and Legolas are just finished with talking about their menstruation cycle. (Girl-talk, you know...)  
  
When the Fellowship walks down from the stadium, Gandalf suggest that they go to a disco or something to celebrate that they have won two gold and one silver so far.  
"Where did I miss alcohol today?" whispers Merry to Pippin.  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, please, don't do anything mean to me!" says Merry ironic.  
"I might turn you into an oliphaunt!" threats Gandalf. It ends with that Gandalf and Gimli goes to a disco. After several hours they come home to the rest of the gang, which had stayed up to wait for them. Legolas is a bit angry on Gimli, because it is so late. Gandalf is indeed drunk. He sings and yells and raves around like a... drunken man.  
"Now we know where the alcohol comes from at least," says Merry to Pippin.  
"I heard that one!" says Gandalf.  
"Oh, please, don't do anything mean to me!" says Merry ironic.  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yells Gandalf, and Aragorn and Frodo put him into bed. Aragorn finds a sleepy-herb with immediate effect when you have eaten it, and puts it into Gandalf's mouth. He yells a last "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", before he falls asleep. The day is over.  
  
~Gandalf might be an alcoholic, but Aragorn is a skeleton hero! Sorry it takes some time before I update, but I am an active person, and do a lot of things. I will try to finish this story in not so long time. In the Easter holiday there will be a new update, I guess. REVIEW! Thanks to Siri, who helped me with last chapter, with Gimli. Thanks to everyone else to, and I do not owe any of those I write about, not the Olympics. To all of you who thinks I hate LOTR and are a fanatic Olympic Games fan, I am not neither of this. I love LOTR, and have seen very little from Salt Lake City. But I think it is so funny to write about.~ 


	5. Gandalf and the Hangover day

Today, the Middle-Earth camp is silence. The time is 09.00 in the morning, and Gandalf have not even woken up a fly! Why? If you are a very clever reader, you might happen to remember that Gandalf and Gimli were at a disco yesterday evening. And if you have a REALLY excellent brain and remember as an oliphaunt... sorry, elephant! you will remember that Gandalf was very, very drunk yesterday. Yep, the old, stout Wizard has the hangover of his life. So, there is no life in the Middle-Earth camp today. Except... In the room of Boromir and Aragorn there is a little bit of moving and open eyes. Let us see... Boromir and Aragorn are sitting close to the wall, both with a glass turned to the wall. They listen in silence.  
"This sucks," says Boromir. "The most funny thing we have heard the last thirty minutes, is Merry's snore, and Pippin turning around in the bed."  
"Sorry, Boro, but Pippin snores, and Merry rolls around!" answers Aragorn. "But, you are right, this is a little boring."  
"Let us go and listen on the other side, on the Russian cross country-chicks!" suggests Boromir.  
"Great idea!" says Aragorn and they walk over to the other wall.  
  
Eleven o'clock Gandalf wakes up. He had a really great headache, he is hungry (but will throw up if he eats) and he is very dizzy. Hangover. He does not recognise that the time is very much more than when he usual awakes Men, Hobbits, Dwarf and Elf, so he staggers to the door, opens it and goes out into the corridor. He knocks on the door to Frodo and Sam.  
"you shall not pass," Gandalf whispers, before he fell asleep. After some seconds, Frodo opens the door and discovers Gandalf. (For those who are interested, or just sick, I can inform that Frodo is only wearing a boxer. Great waist!)  
"Ah Elebereth! Giltoniel!" screams Frodo.  
"Mr. Frodo, is it... is it... ELVES here?" asks Sam, who we all know are dead interested in Elves.  
"No, it is only Gandalf!" answers Frodo and points on the heap on the floor that resembles a bit to Gandalf.  
"Oh shit!" says Sam.  
"No swearing, how many times must I tell you?" says Frodo.  
"Sorry..." Sam is embarrassed.  
"Let us go and find Strider. I am sure that he has some herbs or something that will help Gandalf." Frodo is already marching to Aragorn's and Boromir's room. He rushes in, and sees Aragorn and Boromir with their glasses. Aragorn and Boromir hide the glasses, and Aragorn cleans his throat.  
"Herrrrrmmmmm! What are you doing here now?" Aragorn tries to sound like the King of Gondor, but he has more in common with a puberty boy who sneaks into the girl's cloakroom after gymnastics lessons.   
"It is Gandalf, Strider!" screams Frodo.  
"He lies outside our door, and he look almost ... DEAD!" adds Sam.  
"Oh, crap," says Aragorn, grabs his Ranger-stuff and walks into the passage.  
He puts some herbs in Gandalf's ears, and after a little while Gandalf is awake. He lies on the floor and stares against the ceiling.   
"Hangover," declares Aragorn. "We must get him back into his bed." He and Boromir carry Gandalf back to his room.  
"Hey," says Boromir. "Why has Gandalf the Suite?"  
"Frodo, will you call Room-service?" says Aragorn and ignores Boromir. "Ask them to send up a some water, a chicken and macaroni salad, vinegar and some bananas. And a strawberry cake."  
Frodo calls down and some minutes later a housemaid delivers the food. Aragorn cuts the bananas in pieces and asks Gandalf to eat them. Gandalf takes one piece in the mouth, chews and swallows.  
"Sauron in Mordor!" yells Aragorn (instead of "Satan in Hell", dumbass...). "Find a bucket, fast! Call Room-service, Frodo!" But, to late. Gandalf throws up the banana and a lot of other food and drinks, right in Aragorn lap. Aragorn hits Gandalf and yells: "Nasty Wizard! Throw up in the toilet!" to him. Gandalf says nothing, but eats a little more banana. Aragorn wipes of the spew.  
"Oh, by the way, anyone who wants strawberry cake?" he says. Everyone in the room, except Gandalf, has a piece, and is eating the best breakfast ever so long in this story. Pippin, Merry, Gimli and Legolas have been aware of all the noise and yelling from Gandalf's room, so they come in the door.  
"Strawberry cake!" shouts Pippin and takes a piece.  
"What has happen to Gandalf?" asks Legolas.  
"Oh, just a hangover," answers Boromir. "Nothing to worry about."  
Just when he says 'about', Gandalf throws up. Legolas walks over to him and hold his hands on his forehead. Legolas mumbles something on Elvish and concentrate.  
"What are you doing?" asks Aragorn.  
"Just some Elvish stuff," answers Legolas, "it looks of course very silly, but sometimes it works. It is psychological, he thinks it is magic..."  
" 'E shoulda done jus' like me, jus' drunken Cokie!" says Gimli. He is still into the Snowboard language, and no one understands that much. Gandalf sits up in bed and starts to eat the salad.  
"Oh man, I could have eaten an orc, I am so hungry!" he says with his mouth full of salad.  
"We can order much from the Room-service, but not an orc, I'm afraid," says Frodo. "Anything you wants?" Gandalf makes a really long list, with Frodo repeats to the poor people who fix Room-service food (who are they really??). After some time two housemaids comes with three trolleys filled of food of different kinds. The Fellowship takes the trolleys and shut the door. The rest of the day they spend in Gandalf's room, eating and singing and a lot of other things.  
"But, Gandalf, tell me," says Frodo while he eats a blueberry muffin, "who was actually going to be in a competition today?"  
"Oh, in the beginning I decided that Pippin would be doing figure skating today, but if he should done it today, he would have been a 'she'... It was only woman's skating today, so we were up to sightseeing today," answers Gandalf. He looks like he has got rid of the hangover now. Pippin is deep insulted.  
"ME?? In the woman's skating class? What kind of freakin' bullshit is this?" he shouts.  
"I cancelled it. Relax, my dear little Hobbit," says Gandalf and tries to calm Pippin down. Merry waves with the last donut to make Pippin focus on something else.  
"I want that one!" yells Pippin, and he and Merry starts to fight about it. While they are fighting, Sam snatches it and eats it.  
"Hey, where is my donut?" asks Merry.  
"It is mine!" says Pippin.  
"No, it's mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"MINE!"  
"MINE!!!!"  
"But it is gone!" says Merry. "Someone must have eaten it." The both of the look at Sam. Sam, on his hand, looks very guilty.  
"Begging your pardon, but I haven't have a single donut, and you have eaten three or four each, master Meriadoc and master Peregrin."  
"Have you eaten FOUR?" asks Merry Pippin, who does not answers, just runs around. And with the fighting and screaming of the two young Hobbits, the sun sets and the moon comes up. In the end all the Hobbits has fallen asleep in Gandalf's room, so Boromir and Aragorn must carry them to their normal rooms. Gimli and Legolas turns to bed, they too, and some time later, Boromir and Aragorn leaves Gandalf and the rest of the food. Aragorn and Boromir walk back.  
"We was interrupted, remember?" asks Boromir.  
"Oh, yeah!" says Aragorn and finds his glass, puts it against the wall. "Hey, Boro, you must hear this! Listen to those Russians! Cool."  
"Ooooh," says Boromir when he gets his glass up. "Great!"  
  
And after a while the Middle-Earth camp is a silent as it was in the morning.  
  
~ I said I was going to make a chapter in the Easter, made it! School starts tomorrow... :) J Well, sorry if you wanted sport competition today, but I couldn't made up something that would be funny. Next chapter will be sports, promise. Review! Thanks to the Easter Bunny who gave me candies. Anyone who knows about a really idiotic sport? ~ 


End file.
